


实验

by Zoeoak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Abuse, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoeoak/pseuds/Zoeoak
Summary: 好学生汤姆里德尔的研究性学习实验报告233梗概：里德尔正在研究不可饶恕咒。他有点不太满足于只用动物做实验。





	实验

**Author's Note:**

> 私设一个人物狄尼苏斯·莱斯特兰奇，里德尔的舍友和密友。

狄尼苏斯走进他们的秘密活动室时，里德尔正在看一本封皮漆黑的书，惨白的灯光显得他皮肤苍白，一看就像个邪恶的黑巫师。他手指划着书页上的某一行文字，似乎是在思索什么问题，竟对狄尼苏斯的来到一点反应都没有。  
狄尼苏斯知道里德尔肯定不是没有注意到他——他只是现在过于沉醉一个魔法上的难题，不想分出心神理他。这或许不太符合里德尔一直以来的气质，他向来是个彬彬有礼的人，顾及着他面对的每一个人的感受，很多人因此争相称赞他。因为一时的沉迷而无礼地不去和同伴打声招呼，这种举动怎么会属于他？  
但狄尼苏斯知道，这个品学兼优的好学生有的时候就是会任性一下，一种带着狂妄和阴暗感的任性。目前暂时只有狄尼苏斯知道。  
狄尼苏斯莱斯特兰奇不是在意虚礼的人，他很高兴里德尔在和他独处时会摘下光滑的假面，表露出一点骨子里的真面目。诚然有时候狄尼苏斯觉得他的舍友的某些真性情让他感到不舒服甚至不安——但是，梅林啊，汤姆里德尔是那样一个非凡的人，四年级就敢学习不可饶恕咒，如果那些黑暗的潜质是非凡的附属品，那他，狄尼苏斯，可以去忍受，甘愿去迁就。  
友谊不是坐着不动就能得到的。飞来咒还需要施个咒语。  
狄尼苏斯把手里提着的箱子放在一旁的桌子上，箱子盖上打着通气孔，细碎的吱吱声透过那些孔洞传出来。箱子里是活物。他抽出魔杖，转身把身后的门锁好，一层一层施上忽略咒和警报魔法。接着他掀开盖子上的一个圆形小门，杖尖倾斜指向昏暗的箱中。  
一只老鼠在漂浮咒的作用下飞出箱外，狄尼苏斯把它移到旁边一个曲面的玻璃缸里。那小家伙掉到里面后就努力伸出爪子挠着坚硬光滑的玻璃壁，为自由做着徒劳的努力。  
狄尼苏斯一连移了五只进去，然后把盖子盖好。做完自己该做的，莱斯特兰奇转身打算找把椅子坐会儿。他的视线和里德尔的相撞。后者对他露出一个笑容，表明他满意狄尼苏斯刚才所做的事情。  
是的，满意，不是感谢。  
“今天要研究哪个？”狄尼苏斯一边拉过一张椅子坐下，一边问，“还是索命咒？”  
“不，我想我已经明白为什么我们有时成功不了了……时机不到，再试没有意义。我们今天来试别的吧，钻心咒。”  
狄尼苏斯垂下眼睛。上次他们用同一跟魔杖轮流试验，里德尔成功了，他却没有。现在他的朋友说他已经明白了原因却不对他详细解释——  
狄尼苏斯抬头笑了一下。  
“好，就钻心咒。”  
再一次，里德尔嘴角滑过满意的微笑，他的朋友顺从的没有追问他咒语不成功的原因是什么——其实告诉他也无妨，那无伤大雅。他只是不想告诉狄尼苏斯：他不能成功是因为他不能像他一样，真切地希望一个与他无关的无辜生命死去，享受夺走生命的那一瞬的快感。他认为那也许也许会把他的朋友推远，如果狄尼苏斯意识到他们之间横亘着怎样的鸿沟的话。  
再说，伏地魔欣赏着他的朋友被他支配的姿态。  
里德尔合上书，他抽出那根专门用来犯法的二手魔杖，向他们的“实验台”走去。  
他举起魔杖，指着玻璃缸中那些躁动不安的小生灵。  
他在施咒前瞥了一眼他的朋友，狄尼苏斯正聚精会神盯着那些老鼠，等待观察他们中咒后的反应。  
钻心咒比索命咒更简单，起码对伏地魔大人来说是这样的。  
经过两个兴致勃勃地少年几番轮流施咒后，玻璃缸里的老鼠全都死气沉沉地瘫在缸底，不再乱跑乱挠，制造噪音了。  
当然，大部分功劳归于里德尔。狄尼苏斯施出的恶咒效果总是弱上不少。  
“我大概，嗯，就像你说的，时机未到，我施咒时总觉得缺了点什么。”狄尼苏斯把魔杖交还给里德尔。他又坐下了，他有点累了。不过离结束的时间还早，他想里德尔接下来大概会建议他们继续去研读那本关于近代黑魔法的书。  
他错了。  
狄尼苏斯看到他的朋友拉过来一把椅子，靠着桌子坐下。而书仍放在好几步开外。里德尔没有把那根二手魔杖收起来。他修长的指尖旋转着它，没来由透出危险的气息。  
“你觉得钻心咒可怕吗？”他的眼睛直勾勾盯着狄尼苏斯。  
狄尼苏斯回想了一下刚才那些老鼠的惨叫和挣扎，以及精疲力竭后持续不断的痉挛。  
“可怕。怪不得魔法部把它列为三大不可饶恕咒之一。”  
旋转的魔杖猛地停止旋转。  
“是吗。”里德尔说。  
狄尼苏斯望着里德尔，突然感到一阵寒意。不是因为里德尔的表情有什么一样，恰恰相反，他的表情很正常，没有兴奋，没有快乐，没有轻蔑，他……他脸上只有无聊。  
里德尔并不觉得他们刚才所作所为有什么，他并不觉得那些老鼠表现的痛苦有什么，他……  
他觉得很无聊。  
狄尼苏斯移开视线。他望向那个装老鼠的玻璃缸，那些老鼠，他们的吱吱声仍回荡在他的脑海里，只要他的目光触及到那些瘫软的躯体，他就能听到，遭受巨大痛苦时生灵的惨叫，那些挣扎的景象又重回眼前。狄尼苏斯不会自然而然地把惨剧的主角由老鼠替换为人，但是——这是很容易做到的，只要你的思维不受控制，轻轻下坠……  
狄尼苏斯感觉脖颈阵阵发冷。他把目光重新移回里德尔脸上。他的朋友正在观察他。里德尔正在估量他。  
“那么，听起来，你并不这么觉得。”狄尼苏斯说。  
“啧，当然不是，”里德尔笑了，“那些小家伙被折腾得够惨了。”  
单从那张脸上，狄尼苏斯根本看不出任何作伪的痕迹，里德尔的眼中一片真诚，真诚……若里德尔刚刚没有流露那一点真实想法的话，狄尼苏斯会相信这句话，然后以此为原料压制出又一块错误的印象之砖。  
“但是你并不满足。”他直接指出来。  
里德尔的笑容加深了，他指尖的魔杖再度旋转起来。  
“狄尼苏斯，你不觉得好奇吗——如果……在人身上……是什么样子？”  
头皮一阵发麻。狄尼苏斯觉得自己手心正在出汗，他望着里德尔的眼睛，他望着，然后觉得自己悟到了什么。  
“你想实验……在人身上？”他试图牵起一个笑容，“可是，找谁呢？被发现是要进阿兹卡班的。”  
他的笑容一定很失败，因为他看到里德尔笑意盎然，微带讥诮看着他。  
“当然，人选要慎重考虑，那得是个值得信赖，不会背叛和泄密，自愿并且不会反悔的人。”狄尼苏斯听到他说。  
“我想象不出这么一个人。我们研究学习不可饶恕咒已经算是骇人听闻……”  
“啧。”他的一声让狄尼苏斯立刻停下话语，“狄尼苏斯，我的朋友，为什么你只局限在去另找旁人？”那根魔杖越转越快，“作为魔法的探索者和开拓者，只肯躲在安全地带什么都不付出可不行。”  
里德尔手中的魔杖停住，尖端冲着狄尼苏斯。后者微微张了张因紧张不知不觉握紧的拳头，发觉手心全是湿冷的汗。  
“你的意思是……”恐惧在他的身体中蔓延。  
他看到里德尔微笑着点点头。  
狄尼苏斯试图让自己笑起来，失败了。他看到里德尔看着他，眼神像捉弄猎物的猫。  
他的朋友的意思很明显了——用他，狄尼苏斯，来实验，看看钻心咒在人身上的效果是怎样。  
自然，刚刚里德尔也说了，“自愿且不反悔”，如果狄尼苏斯不愿意，他不会逼迫他。这是一个实验罢了，一个探索性质的实验，学习性质的研究，让它戛然而止不再进一步升级不会有什么后果……  
所以，狄尼苏斯自问自己，他愿意吗？  
第一反应当然是否定。为了研究钻心咒的效果自己亲自一试？他的境界还没高到那种地步。用动物实验已经是他的极限了——那可是钻心咒！制造极致痛苦的黑魔法，能把人活生生逼疯的恶咒。  
狄尼苏斯觉得他的胃绞成一团。他看着里德尔，对方丝毫没有说话的意思，只是带着一成不变的兴致盎然的笑容看着他，好像他刚刚提议的是去霍格莫德过个有意思的周末，而不是……  
那么，狄尼苏斯接着自问，他不愿意吗？  
答案却也是否定。如果他拒绝的话，里德尔会失望……而且里德尔一向是个把握得了分寸的人，不是吗？狄尼苏斯不会疯，不会受真的受伤，只是痛那么一下，他们练习一个升级的切割术时可还真正地流血过……而钻心咒，虽然它的名声可比切割咒可怕，但毫无疑问，它不会造成实质伤害。  
就像里德尔说的，探索魔法什么都不付出可不行……哦梅林，其实不可饶恕咒只是听着吓人，它们也只是魔咒罢了，为巫师所用的魔法……他们都在老鼠身上做实验了！在人身上，在他自己身上……梅林的袜子……抛掉那些无知的胆怯！他们的目标可是征服死亡，eat the death！打碎禁忌！首要的是打碎禁忌！  
“我同意。”狄尼苏斯盯着里德尔说。他很高兴看到那双深沉的眼眸中一闪而过的惊喜。  
狄尼苏斯站起来，把椅子拉到空旷地带，重新坐下。  
“来吧。”他对里德尔示意。  
然而等待他的不是一道不可饶恕咒，而是里德尔噗嗤一笑。  
“哈哈，狄尼苏斯，你在干什么——哦，哦！明白了——你该不会以为我想在你身上实验钻心咒吧？”他说着站起来，走到狄尼苏斯面前。  
狄尼苏斯仰着头困惑地望着他。他迷惑的表情再一次取悦了他的朋友，里德尔轻轻笑起来。  
年轻的伏地魔优雅地把他的朋友从椅子上拉起来，把魔杖交过去，自己坐下来。  
“我刚刚的用词可能让你有了误解，”里德尔说，“我好奇钻心咒施用在人身上的效果——我好奇的不是它看起来是什么样，我好奇的是它的感受。”  
他欣赏着狄尼苏斯瞳孔猛地收缩的一瞬。收获恶作剧的效果，伏地魔大人心满意足。他看着狄尼苏斯愣神的样子，决定再加几句。  
“再说，你竟然觉得我忍心在你身上实验——哦狄尼苏斯，想想上次那次事故，一个小口子就把你弄哭了。钻心咒？我真担心你会疯掉。”  
狄尼苏斯尴尬地笑了笑。然后他收起所有表情，严肃地望向里德尔。  
“你真的确定？”  
他的朋友点点头，双手交叠放在腿上。惨白的灯光打在他英俊的脸上和深绿色的斗篷上，他看起来像一幅充满毛骨悚然美感的油画。  
狄尼苏斯不再废话，退后几步。其实他心里没底。虽然他的钻心咒威力很弱，但是万一呢？万一这次……万一……  
他抬起手，魔杖指着里德尔。  
但是，他又对自己说，里德尔有分寸。而且咒立停他掌握得很熟练。这里还备着欢欣剂……他只需要做他的朋友希望他做的一切……  
“钻心剜骨。”  
狄尼苏斯在魔咒的光芒从杖尖发出的那一刻就知道他这次很失败。这次的钻心咒是他施放的所有钻心咒里最失败的一个。果然，红光没入里德尔胸口，这恶咒的受害者连眼睛都没眨一下。  
里德尔歪歪头，示意他再来一次。  
第二次比第一次还失败，魔咒只在杖尖制造了点暗红的光辉。  
狄尼苏斯满头大汗地垂下魔杖。他们在寂静中对视了一会儿。  
“我明白我为什么不行了。”狄尼苏斯说，“因为我没法……”  
“别急着下结论，没准是你太累了。”里德尔打断他。  
狄尼苏斯张张嘴。他最终把本来想说的话咽回去，换了另一句话：“你说的对。”  
这是一句废话，狄尼苏斯有点沮丧地这么想，过去把二手魔杖还给他的朋友。  
狄尼苏斯现在有种急迫的冲动想告诉里德尔，他对他的友谊有多么坚不可摧，牢不可破。  
钻心咒就像守护神咒一样，需要一些感情的支持：对伤害和折磨的渴望。狄尼苏对这种阴暗乐趣没有索求，但如果他需要的话，他可以让自己的内心升腾起这种感情。对那些动物他就是这么干的。  
但对里德尔，对他的朋友，他没有办法，他的自我催眠丝毫不管用。  
这就是友谊，亘古不变的友谊，人类神奇的感情。像爱护自己一样去爱护一个人原本毫无干系的人。不可琢磨的感情。真实的友情压倒了他建立起的对伤害的虚伪向往。他施不出咒来了。  
而这是无能的表现。狄尼苏斯不想在里德尔面前想承认自己的软弱无能，非常不想。  
里德尔接过魔杖，向狄尼苏斯勾勾嘴角——一个理解的，和善的，安慰的笑容呈现在那张英俊的脸上。  
狄尼苏斯望着那个笑容意识到，他的朋友其实明白他没说出口的话是什么。  
“你是我最可靠的朋友。”里德尔对他说。  
但狄尼苏斯来不及好好高兴一会儿，因为里德尔接下来一句话就是：  
“看着我点。”  
与此同时，年轻的伏地魔把手中魔杖的杖尖转向了手握魔杖的自己。  
“钻心剜骨。”  
（完）


End file.
